Mattel hoverboard
The Mattel hoverboard was a brand of hoverboard by Mattel available in 2015. History Mattel sold a version for young children to ride with the assistance of a detachable handlebar and a foot strap. It was unable to cross large bodies of water before losing power. The board was available in lenticular blue or orange. Marty McFly borrowed a Mattel hoverboard from a little girl riding one on Courthouse Square and used it to flee Griff Tannen and his gang. The little girl would eventually let Marty keep it, after she gained the Pit Bull hoverboard from Griff while he was being arrested. Marty would then continue to use the hoverboard in 1955 to retrieve the Grays Sports Almanac and in 1885 to save Dr. Emmett Brown and Clara Clayton from falling off the locomotive pushing him in the DeLorean time machine back to the future. Doc caught the hoverboard's strap with his foot and caught Clara as her dress ripped. Doc and Clara hovered away from the tracks and the ravine to safety. On December 24, Marty used the hoverboard to give off the illusion to Ebiffnezer Tannen that he was the Ghost of Christmas. In an attempt to bring Edna Strickland back to 1931 from 1876, Doc gave Marty the hoverboard to use while hooking up the flux overrides to the flux emitter on the DeLorean. Behind the scenes * In Back to the Future Part II, during the scene in the River Road Tunnel scene, when Biff attempts to run Marty down, Marty (on the hoverboard) pushes off with his right foot while his left foot is on the back of the board. In skateboarding, this stance is called 'goofy'. While in other shots, Marty's has his left foot in the board's foot strap and pushes off with his right foot, riding in a 'regular' stance. * Also, during the tunnel scene, in a wide-high shot, Marty is riding a skateboard, instead of the hoverboard. Actuality *In the late fall of 2012, Mattel released a full-scale prop replica of the hoverboard as it largely appeared in Back to the Future Part II and Part III. While its appearance was close to being identical, it did not actually hover or work on water, but would glide on most carpeted surfaces.MattyCollector.com Upon release, however, it was considered to have fallen short of the accuracy expected by fans and even Bob Gale,Bob Gale says Mattel's hoverboard replica did not live up to his expectations; okay to throw eggs at him lacking the lenticular surface, for example. Blue and red hoverboards were pictured on the back of the box, but were not in production. * In February 2014, the HalloweenCostumes.com website added their own exclusive and officially-licensed replica of the Mattel hoverboard, which they named Back to the Future Hoverboard. This version of the replica was essentially the same design as the previously-released Mattel hoverboard replica, except for there being no handlebar hole, no polarity reversing acceleration booster between the anti-gravity lift cushions (which was used as a battery cover for the Mattel replica), no sound effects, and no Mattel logos.HalloweenCostumes.com: Back to the Future Hoverboard * A video commercial released by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment on October 12, 2015 to promote the 30th anniversary release of the trilogy featured orange, pink and blue hoverboards very similar in style to the Mattel hoverboard, reportedly manufactured by a fictitious company called Hover Master. In reality, the main pink hoverboard featured in the commercial was the product sold by HalloweenCostumes.com.Official: Hoverboard Commercial (YouTube.com) Appearances *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future Part II novelization'' *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''Back to the Future Part III novelization'' *''Back to the Future Part II & III'' *''Super Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 5: OUTATIME'' * LEGO Dimensions Other appearances *''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' **''Endless Summer'' **''Malibu's Empirical Emporium'' Gallery Mattel Hoverboard closeup.png|Closeup of the Mattel Hoverboard. Mattel hoverboard hovering.png|The board hovering. Notes and references Category:2015 Category:Transportation Category:2015 technology Category:Technology